Say It
by AmeChi
Summary: ."Now you..." She trailed, eyes dancing with excitement; "Say it!" - // HitsuRuki // Poemfic. First HistuRuki fic, EVER!


Say It

BLEACH

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach, however, I do own my ideas. (If only they would get me some profit…:eyes narrow: ) **

**A/N: **Ahh, this mini-rabid plot bunny bit me while I was in Drama one morning when I was _really_ hyper from some Powerade I'd recently had. Yeah, that was some _good_ Powerade…

Anyways, getting back on topic, this fic is a yet another poemfic of mine. Yes, the type of fiction that people don't particularly like, but I'm putting it up anyways because I just once again let the words flow and set it with not-so-high hopes. I mean, there's a reason why I wrote that dedication fic to the first reviewer of that other poem of mine, "_Heart Season_." I didn't have much confidence in it, even though I loved it after I wrote it, and it was completely up-lifting to have someone review with such nice words.

I began to write this on paper while writing out the draft for "_The Horrors of War_" since the random impulse to write it was just too overpowering. So, that's why this is here earlier than what was _suppose_ to be my first HitsuRuki fic. So…I hope this poem was worth it…

Might be some OOCness (however you want to look at it ;D), a little vague (maybe?), and is actually on a lighter theme. (But, unfortunately, since this is the first instead of the other, that won't last long.)

And so on; enjoy my attempt at HitsuRuki poetry. ;D

_Read in ½ yo! X3 _

* * *

**Say It**

* * *

Light  
Bright but gentle  
Caressing her beautiful grace  
As they stared  
Watching for each other's next move

He sat  
Patient  
But his heart  
Beating rapidly  
Breathing shallowly  
As he tried to predict  
What she would do next

He had a feeling  
Deep in his heart  
It would be something  
Definitely something  
That would make him break  
Frozen walls put up by _him_ for a reason

And leave only her to pick up the pieces

She stood  
Nervous  
Palms sweating  
Stance shifting  
Stomach full of butterflies  
As she bit her bottom lip  
Words on her tongue  
But unable to be uttered

What she would say  
What would happen after she said it  
Everything would change  
And they didn't have the slightest idea  
If they would be able to be accept  
_Change_

But, of course, they knew they couldn't run  
They knew they couldn't hide  
From the emotions between them  
Because it was almost  
_Almost  
_Painful  
Unbearable

Fear, as well  
Because they liked to keep themselves under-wraps  
Away from anything that could possibly hurt them  
And metaphorically kill them in one blow

Especially him  
A strong boy  
A prodigy  
A warrior  
A prince  
Of Ice

He was as sensitive  
As ice was to heat  
Though he didn't melt easily  
He could still feel the warmth  
And if it was threatening enough  
He would threaten back  
And ultimately _win_ in the end

Perhaps that was why she was so nervous  
Perhaps that was why she was actually scared

But he didn't seem dismissive  
He didn't turn away  
He didn't threaten the warmth she was about to give

He didn't fight to win

She was sure he knew why she was there  
Why she was standing there  
Staring  
After informing him she really needed to discuss something…  
_Serious_

She was sure he also knew it wasn't Soul Society serious  
It was _relationship serious_

So,  
Why wasn't he avoiding it?  
Why was he just staring at her;  
Watching her intently  
And eerily quiet  
As the pale sun of winter shined behind him  
From the window  
Making him so beautiful she couldn't stop staring

And she couldn't move  
Couldn't say anything  
Couldn't _do_ anything  
Except stare back

Seconds turned into minutes  
Valuable time wasted away  
And the silence was getting  
_Unbearable_

But all of a sudden  
In a flash  
Something unexpected happened

A gasp.

A sigh.

A nervous heartbeat.

And he spoke  
Suddenly close to her face  
Eyes of ice almost  
_Desperate_

"Just," he began  
Paused  
Stared at her shock – struck face  
And sighed in what almost seemed like  
Defeat

"Say it."

That was her push  
Her permission  
To say  
What he couldn't

Somehow  
She knew she would be the first one to say it  
The first one to confess  
And that made the fear greater

But,  
He was pushing her

So, maybe…

She opened her mouth  
Closed it  
Looked away  
Trying to regain  
Her poor voice again

And he stared  
Softly  
Deeply  
Waiting

Her eyes met his again  
And they both melted  
_Finally_

"I…"  
She trailed  
His heart strained  
Her stomach flipped  
Their faces colored

"I…love you…"

And he,  
The prince of Ice  
A warrior  
A prodigy  
Stoic and cold…

Broke

And the rest  
Of his frozen heart  
Melted  
From the warmth she finally offered

As he thought  
She was the one and only  
To pick up the pieces

The lips touched  
Softly  
Like flower pedals  
And they breathed each other in  
Flesh touching  
Finally allowed to explore  
Each other

And he held on  
Because she was his life now  
And his was hers

"Now, you…"  
Her soft voice trailed again  
Leaning away from him  
Eyes dancing in their excitement  
And love for him  
For his walls were broken  
And finally let her in

And they knew  
He could _finally_ say  
What he needed

"Say it!"

* * *

…**Hmm. This is…well…hmm…I don't know what to say or how to describe it. Though, I do have to say, I guess I like it. (Long poem!! :le gasp:)**

**This is my first attempt now, so please don't be too harsh. Still, tell me how you feel. Please, I **_**really**_** want to know. I've never been good at poems (I really sucked at them actually) and once again, my pride is on the line here, and it isn't even good to start with. (See?! I'm friggin' begging here!) **

**But, anyways, on another note; my first fic for HitsuRuki is done. I think it was worth it. :nods: That was completely awesome to write, even though I don't think I did so well…**

**So, yeah, later…I guess. OH! ALSO!**

_**Join the HitsuRuki Army~!**_** (I don't have a position yet, but I still joined. MUHAHAHAH!) **

**Chi-chan, out~!**


End file.
